This application seeks funds to acquire an Applied Biosystems Procise cLC2 protein/peptide sequencer and a model 173A Microblotter. The sequencer will afford at least a 10-fold increase in sensitivity over the existing (eight year-old) Porton/Beckman PI2090E sequencer. The microblotter will replace an aged (over 15 year-old) Waters HPLC system which is currently used to separate peptides from in-gel digestions, and will complement the new sequencer perfectly in sensitivity. Since almost all samples requiring sub-pmol sensitivity are now generated by gel electrophoresis, the two instruments thus represent an operationally integrated system.